


Well hello there

by braeden



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Birth, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, OC children - Freeform, Slash, mentions of mpreg, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braeden/pseuds/braeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are in for the surprise of their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well hello there

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about 3 years ago and just entirely forgot to post it. I found it in my folders and figured better late than never LMAO.
> 
> ANYWAY! I didn't proofread this and it's horrible horrible grammar on account I typed this on a tiny little cell phone (not even a smartphone) and emailed it to myself forever ago and haven't actually read through to make sure it's ok. I'll probably go back and fix the grammar at some point. Probably.
> 
>  
> 
> A friend gave me the prompt for mpreg and male lactation so it's very short and not very interesting. Good luck!

Stiles checked the voicemail on his phone. 

There were 10 texts from Derek the first 5 just said "emergency". 

Every text after got shorter and shorter till finally all that Derek had sent was a frown emotion. 

Stiles wasn't sure what to think but he held the phone to his ear only to pull it away when Derek's loud voice boomed in it "Stiles, I need you. Bring towels. I think I might be..." and Stiles heard the sound of the phone hitting the hard floor of the loft and Derek falling along with it before the voicemail cut off. 

He was already in the jeep but he'd ran back inside long enough to grab the towels. Derek had some at the loft, Stiles had no idea what he'd need them for but he figured it was better not to question it. Stiles searched the bathroom cabinet and took out 7 of them. He went ahead and got the first aid kit sitting being his electric razor while he was at it. Derek was obviously in trouble and he knew to prepare for the worst. 

The drive to the loft was torturous. He tried to call Derek several times but got no answer. He'd sped as fast as he could but between the red lights and slow moving traffic downtown it still took him a good 25 minutes before he made it. 

Stiles found the entrance to the freight elevator that led to Derek's apartment and pressed the button over and over again until it had made a stop on the bottom floor. 

He stepped inside and silently prayed he didn't find his boyfriend dead. They'd just gotten back together not even a whole year and here he was afraid he would lose Derek again, for good this time. 

The doors opened and Stiles ran full speed into the loft. He stopped short when he heard the shrill cry of a newborn. 

Stiles hadn't been around many babies but he knew a newborn when he heard one. He rounded the corner and his breath caught in his throat at the site of Derek sitting on the lot bed swaddling a bloody infant in his arms. 

Blood and afterbirth covered the floor and stiles wasn't sure what to say. "I, uh..." Stiles stammered out but his feet stayed planted a good 12 feet from where Derek sat in the nude just staring at him. "I brought the towels." Stiles managed to say and Derek gave an eye roll "Thanks, now can you help me out?" 

The baby was still crying and Stiles knew if it were killing his normal, human ears, Derek must be hearing the ear splitting cries at a much higher frequency. 

He finally willed his feet to move but they walked along slowly till Derek let out a loud annoyed sigh and stiles rushed over. 

Stiles first instinct was to check on Derek. Make sure Derek was fine. "I'm fine stiles. Take the baby." He pushed the newborn into Stiles' arms and reluctantly Stiles accepted. 

There was blood on his shirt sleeve now and the smell was making his stomach turn. "Oh god Derek what happened in here. It looks like a scene from the shinning only I'd say more blood and less creepy twin girls." The remark earned him another annoyed expression from Derek who was now trying to stand. 

"Well, you don't look like you're dying so explain this to me. Where'd you find this baby and what's with the mess?" 

The baby's cries only got louder and Derek covered his ears in an attempt to block the sound. "She's hungry. She hasn't ate since she's been born. Which you missed by the way. Thanks for taking so long." 

Stiles head bobbed around with attitude. "Excuse me, but I got here as fast as I could... And..." 

Stiles finally put together what Derek was saying. "Wait, she's ours isn't she? You gave... Oh god I'm a horrible person. I missed her being born and you were all alone up here." He looked sad now but glanced down at the baby he was holding. 

She'd started rooting into his chest, trying to nurse. "Sorry baby I'll be no help to you in that department." He looked up "So uh I should probably run to the store or something?" He asked unsure of what to do. 

Derek nodded his head and cleared off the blood from his body with one of the towels Stiles had brought and placed on the bed somewhere in the conversation. 

He passed the baby to Derek and Derek found a spot on the bed and made himself comfortable before he placed the infant to his chest and started nursing her. 

Stiles wasn't sure how he felt about that. It was very unusual. Granted, so was men having babies. But Derek didn't seem phased. He did it as if it were a normal occurrence. 

He cleared his throat and gave a swift nod before he rubbed the back of his neck like he usually did when he was unsure of himself. "So, I'll just go to the store now." He said again. 

Derek looked up momentarily and nodded in reply. "You know what to get?" 

Stiles shrugged "I'll ask someone."


End file.
